Ryan Tate
Ryan Tate is an Australian backyard wrestler currently with Inner City Wrestling Syndicate and War Zone Wrestling Alliance. Tate is currently the WZWA Backyard Champion. In character, Tate is an energetic wrestler who's style focuses on submission skills, technical wrestling, and intensity. He is apart of the dominant stable in WZWA, The Elite Alliance. http://warzonewrestlingalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Inner_City_Wrestling_Syndicate ICWS Career (2011-present) Ryan Tate made his debut at Cold Day In Hell in a loss to "Wicked" Nick James. His first victory was at Halloween Hell against Lowe Ryder, before going toe to toe with Dan Zeplin at Season's Beatings and falling just short. Tate was entered into the ICWS Rising Star Challenge at Insurgence and he dominated the match, eliminating Lowe Ryder and Tim Justice before being defeated by Alex Stone, missing out on a guaranteed shot at any championship. The controversy surrounding Stone's victory led to Tate getting a one on one rematch against Stone at Twisted Metal VI with the title shot on the line, but Stone bent the rules again to deal Tate another loss. Tate finally got the better of Stone in a Street Fight to end their rivalry. After this, Tate entered a feud with ICWS rookie, Jack Wallace. Tate won the end of that feud in a Street Fight as well. After this, Tate faced Killawott Kaos for the first time ever, but was made to submit to the Killawott Vice. WZWA Career (2012-present) Ryan Tate debuted in the WZWA when he faced Miikanos in a contract match at WZWA Frostbite, but lost via submission. At WZWA Road to Ruin, Tate got offered a contract by Commissioner Aston Crude anyway, as Crude was impressed by Tate. This as on 2 conditions though - to face Dark Ice right then and there, and face Mikanos at the next show. Tate won the match via DQ after Ice kept breaking the rules, and Mikanos attacked afterwards, setting up a showdown for WZWA Hardcore Hell. In the biggest win of his career at the time, Ryan Tate defeated Mikanos at Hardcore Hell after causing him to pass out. mikanos offered A handshake afterward, and cheap shotted Tate. Tate had clearly not gained Mikanos' Respect yet. Then at WZWA Hositle Backyard Showdown, Tate was given the biggest opportunity of his career in the 3rd and final meeting between the two in the feud. He however, came up short to win the GBYWN Australian Heavyweight Championship in the 2/3 falls match 2 falls to 1. He did however, gain Mikanos' Respect and got a handshake afterward. At WZWA Revenge, Tate suprised everyone with the debut of a new manager - his girlfriend Lyla. He was to face Rex Regum after this, and the went on to talk about how Rex Regum show'd utter disrespect to people like Antillicus and Killawott Kaos and wanted to teach Regum a lesson, Tate did, and won the match over the brash Rex Regum. Tate then faced The Great Shinigami at WZWA Christmas Karnage but lost due to interference from Rex Regum. Later in the show, Tate got some revenge by eliminating Regum in the 1st annual Battlefield Brawl but Regum got one up on Tate again and got him eliminated by interfering. The feud heated up at the biggest show of the year, WZWA Wrestleution during Alex Stone's talk show, ACCESS ALL AREAS where Rex made very disrespectful comments about Lyla and Ryan Tate. "Big Red" came out and started brawling with Regum. Alex Stone dropped Tate with a Game Over for ruining the segment and Tate was left laying as Regum locked in the Regum Crossface. Later on, the had a very explosive match but Rex came out on top in the end and got the pinfall. This feud though; was still not over. At WZWA Aftershock Tate and Regum had a "Respect match", which was basically an I Quit match but you had to admit you respected your opponent. If Ryan won, Rex would get a punishment of Tate's choice, and if Rex won, Lyla had to join Regums group, The Black Carnival. Even with The Great Shinigami & Skream's interference, Tate came out on top by locking in the Koji Clutch through the ropes for leverage with barbed wire wrapped around Rex's face. Later on in the show, in retaliation to Alex Stone's attack at WZWA Wrestleution, Tate made a run in and sided with The Rebellion over the Elite Alliance, to the dismay of Commissioner Crude. At WZWA Wham Bam Bodyslam, Tate got a second chance at the GBYWN Australian Heavyweight Belt and won the match via DQ due to Alex Stone getting involved. The Rebellion had other ideas and beat down on Stone. Then, at WZWA Hardtime II: Day 1, Tate was a guest on Alex Stone's ACCESS ALL AREAS. Alex and Aston talked about me showing disrespect after Crude gave him a contract, that hes nothing more than a lackey for The Rebellion, and stated that Tate couldn't win the big one. Tate was left in the ring, thinking deeply about what they said. Later in the show, Tate proved them both wrong and won the WZWA Backyard Championship over Stone to the delight of the WZWA fans and The Rebellion - Tate had won his first championship. Tate then defended it in his chosen stipulation of Submissions Count Anywhere against Jack Wallace at WZWA Hardtime II: Day 2. At WZWA Autumn Brawl the following month, Tate beat Skream on WZWA Backyard TV #1. Then later in the show to the shock and disgust of the WZWA fans and Lyla, Tate turned on The Rebellion in their scheduled War Games match and shocked everyone by joining Elite Alliance. Afterward, Crude announced Tate was the new #1 contender to Brian Lowe's Heavyweight Championship, and was given a title match at WZWA Circus of Pain on June 15 for the title in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. In wrestling *'Finishing & signature moves' :*'Koji Clutch' :*'Fisherman Neckbreaker' :*''Flatliner'' :*''Sit out Spinebuster'' :*''Running Clothesline (Off ring apron)'' :*''Running forearm smash (On seated opponent'') :*''Corkscrew moonsault'' :*''House of Pain (Submission)'' Championships and accomplishments *War Zone Wrestling Alliance **WZWA Backyard Championship (1 time) **WZWA Most Charismatic (2012) *Inner City Wrestling Syndicate *ICWS Most Improved (2012)